Dat PETA Rant
Dat PETA Rant is an irregular episode of HTFF. Starring *20's Robo Star Appearing *The Frog King *Beef and Cud *Coney *Derpsie *Stone *Count Trunkula Plot 20's RS walks on a street carrying The Frog Kings head and faces the viewer. He then proceeds to go on a rant about PETA. Saying about how PETA is now claiming that milk gives autism and that it hurts the cows. 20's RS starts speaking various statements that counteract what PETA had said about it, as he starts gutting Farmer Beef (also causing Cud to run away in fear). Then 20's RS continues to "talk to PETA" by saying that PETA has killed way more animals then he ever did, even saying on how unethical it is, despite literally bashing Coney's skull with a rock and killing him. Finally 20's RS goes out into saying that PETA has not only done that but also did this slowly and painfully within minutes of being put in the van. 20's RS even saying that he hates seeing slow painful deaths despite randomly turning around and slitting Derpsie's throat as he talks about it. Finally 20's RS lashes out at PETA about how he would never go vegan due to how PETA is trying to make people be vegan, he then says he would much prefer to be an omnivore as he shoots Stone in the head. 20's RS then proceeds to leave the scene and the credits roll. At the end of the credits, Count Trunkula goes and sucks on the blood from Stone's body only to be ran over by 20's RS. Transcript 20's RS: *Walks into the scene carrying the Frog Kings head* Ok PETA, what have you done this time? You're saying milk gives autism? I am quite offended in that I drink milk regularly, am I getting it? Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu. 20's RS: And don't even start with you're excuse of milk harming the cows. Because im pretty sure *goes to a farm and guts Beef causing Cud to run away* that cows *stabs Beef's corpse* wouldn't be walking *stabs Beef again* to the *stabs Beef* milking machine if they *stabs Beef one more time* feel they're gonna be hurt by it. 20's RS: Oh did I mention about harm? You do realize that you've killed way more then me right PETA? You literally murder innocent puppies and kittens. When I know how unethical it is *Suddenly grabs Coney and starts bashing a rock on his skull before throwing his body on the ground and stomping on it* to just do shit like that. 20's RS: Anywho, you also seem to do this painfully to them aswell and you do it as soon as you receive them from your van. When I in no doubt, hate painful deaths *suddenly turns around slitting Derpsies throat, causing her to gurgle blood from her mouth* its sad and rude to others. 20's RS: Its all this that makes me not want to go vegan. Now if you excuse me, ill be going to a restaurant so I can be a good omnivore. Kthxbai. *leaves the scene* *Credits role* Count Trunkula: *flies down and sucks on some blood from Stone, only to be runned over by 20's RS 20's RS:.... Oh noes I ran over a.....I don't even know who he is....But anywho oh noes PETA gonna be all whiny! Lol you mad PETA? *THE END* Trivia *This is the first time 20's Robo Star speaks clear English in an episode. Despite being irregular *Josh was originally gonna be shot instead of Stone Category:Articles in need of images Category:Irregular Episodes